


My heart is refusing me

by MaferLightwood99



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Camille being a manipulative person, Confused!Alec, Confused!Magnus, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, One/Sided Feelings, Roommates, Some Clace, Writer!Alec, a lot of make out sessions, eventual awkwardness, jealous!magnus, one-night stands, some Seblec (Jonalec), some Sizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaferLightwood99/pseuds/MaferLightwood99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have been friends for quite a while. I mean, who wouldn't when you have lived with each other for almost 2 years?<br/>The usual talks, the normalcy of being around each other, a few fights for the remote control, Magnus' usual... one-night stands? That was basically the summary of their lives. And everything was fine, wasn't it? At least for Magnus was, but not for Alec.<br/>When his little crush started, Alec didn't expect it to turn into something more, he already surpassed his other crush for his adoptive brother, Jace, so why wouldn't he overcome this other crush? Oh, how wrong he was.<br/>And then some things happened and everything around them goes into a direction they never thought they would go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart is refusing me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into their lives, like the title says. We see a little bit of Magnus' job and his friends, Alec's struggle trying to write something proper for his article and a little inside of his family problems, and Magnus and Alec's friendship.  
> And Alec thinks he is a cliché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story here on AO3 and english is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes.   
> And I promise this will get better. When we get to the plot you'll see...   
> Thanks for reading it!

 Alec Lightwood stared deeply at the picture in front of him. The answer had to be somewhere in there, he just had to examine more the—

“There!” He yelled and clapped his hands excitedly. “I won! In your face, Magnus!”

The aforementioned grunted and dropped his pencils to the floor.

“Hey!” Alec exclaimed, “don’t drop things to the floor. Pick them up.”

Magnus pretended he didn’t hear “Fine, you win, I lose. Big deal.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you challenge me.”

“Let’s see about that when we play Mario Kart again.” Alec huffed and Magnus smiled.

“That’s because you spent a whole night playing with Simon and having him teaching you about all the tricks! Not fair.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at his friend and stretched his back, and Alec couldn’t help but look at the now exposed skin of his stomach. _Stop staring_ , he scolded himself, and slowly he tore his eyes away, glancing up at Magnus to see if he noticed and fortunately he had closed his eyes so he didn’t see.

“I need to sleep. Cat is being grumpier than usual because I’ve been arriving late to the morning meetings. See you tomorrow.”

“Uh, yeah, bye.” Alec watched him go to his room and sighed.

How is that he was caught in this mess?

He missed those times when he could laugh with his friend, play with his friend, _be_ with his friend without having to control his blushes and trying to control his heart from beating too fast when Magnus was particularly too close to him, hoping he didn’t stare too long at him without being a creep and trying to control the sweat on his hands.

 _Why do I have this ‘crush’?_ ‘Crush’ because now he was sure it was more than a crush, maybe he was in love with Magnus… _NO_ , Alec shook his head. He couldn’t be in love with Magnus. That was ridiculous. He just liked him a little bit, well, _a lot._ But that didn’t matter because Magnus could never like him back. Not in a million years.

_By the Angel, I’m such a cliché._

\----------------------------

The elevator’s doors opened and Magnus quickly rushed outside.

“Magnus Bane! Oh I can’t believe this, you are actually early.” He turned around and saw his best friend, Catarina, looking at him with surprise.

“Why, hello there, Catarina, good morning to you too.” She rolled her eyes and smiled.

“What happened? Why are you early?” He approached her and they started walking towards their office.

“Nothing happened, I just thought I could save you a little bit of the irritation you always seem to have in the mornings.”

“Really? Magnus Bane caring for someone other than himself?” Magnus smiled sideways.

“Shut up, Cat. I’m being nice here, okay? Besides, Alec always scolds me when I tell him you are always so snappy in the morning.”

“So I should thank Alec then.”

“What? It was my decision! Alec just… helped.”

“Fine, whatever, let’s go. Just so you know, Ragnor is actually here, he is _always_ on time.”

“Yeah, that’s because he wants to impress you. He is _into_ you.” Catarina blushed.

“Not true. He still likes that boy he used to date… I don’t remember his name.”

“Raphael.”

“Yes, him. And I don’t want to date a person that is still hung up by someone else.”

“How do you know he still likes him?” They arrived to the office but didn’t enter.

“Because sometimes I catch him saying some words in Spanish that Raphael used to say, and last week I saw him looking at his phone with a smile on his face and it was a photo of the two that they took on their trip to Mexico.”

“Oh, the one with the _sombreros_?”

“That one.”

“Well, you certainly pay attention to what Ragnor is up.”

“No! I don’t, I just­—“ The door opened and Ragnor looked at them, suspiciously.

“Hey, guys. What are you doing?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Catarina replied quickly.

“Okay, well, we are waiting for you. C’mon.”

\--------------------------

Alec stared deeply at his laptop.

“Okay, you can do this, Lightwood.” He encouraged himself. He had been sitting in front of his laptop for about fifty minutes without writing more than the title. “Ugh, why is this so difficult?!”

Alec was in charge of the International Articles of the _Weekly Interest_ magazine _._ It was a small magazine, quite new compared to others but it really had interesting content and Alec was quite proud they asked him to work for them. It was hard enough to finish college and have no job and no money thanks to his parents giving him the cold shoulder. They were against the idea of him majoring in Creative Writing at the City College of New York, so they started reducing the money they gave him until they stopped and he had to start doing small jobs to maintain himself. And then, after a period of frustration and anger, Clary —Jace’s girlfriend— suggested getting a roommate and that’s how he met Magnus. Clary introduced them and seeing that both of them had financial problems, they gave it a shot. And they’ve been living together ever since. Then everything started to get easy for them. Alec —that had been looking for a job in several places— got a call from the magazine and that’s how it started. Okay, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted in life but it was nice and he really liked it there. And Magnus started working for this small designer company and started escalating from there, now being the director of a large section.

And now Alec was stuck in this article. Quinn, one of the editors, asked him to write about what about _international love_. She described him what she wanted but still he had no idea how to start and what to write. And besides, this really wasn’t his department, in any way. He usually writes about other things, not… _this_. And he had never been in love… well, once, but that was different and Alec tried to forget about that.

“Maybe if I call Izzy… No! She would make fun of me.” He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. “But she doesn’t have to know the topic. I’ll just ask her to help me relax.”

He stood up and grabbed his phone, dialing her number.

“Hey, Alec!” She answered happily.

“Hi, Izzy. How are you?”

“Me? How are _you_? We haven’t talked for weeks!” He rolled his eyes at his sister’s exaggeration.

“We have texted. Besides, I know you are busy so I tried not to bother you.”

“Well, you bothered me more! Now what’s up?”

“What? Nothing. Just called to hear you.” He heard her scowling.

“You know that’s not true. Something’s up, so spill it.”

“Umm… I’m having troubles writing an article and I need some distraction.”

“So I’m your distraction? Geez, more tact, Alec.” She said jokingly.

“Are you going to help me or not?” She laughed and Alec could hear the TV being turned off.

“Of course. I’ll be in your apartment in half an hour and we are going out.”

Alec blinked quickly.

“What? Where?”

“I don’t know! The mall, the cinema, or just walk through the streets, we’ll see.”

“Fine, I trust you.”

“Thanks, big bro. Well, see you in a bit. Bye!” And she hung up without waiting a response.

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, okay, this was so short, sorry for that. But I promise next chapter will be long because I usually write them really long, that's how I like it. But that depends on my inspiration and the plot, of course.


End file.
